


Interlude

by Unseemingowl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, River gets fired up and the Doctor is oblivious, Smut short on plot, plenty of banter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseemingowl/pseuds/Unseemingowl
Summary: There was something to be said for the variation in their courtship when their lives came together at odd moments in time.It made desiring him a lot more difficult though.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Bit rusty in the smut department, but I just love these two dorks together, so I had to make a go of it. Also first time writing for this fandom - hi :)
> 
> Not much in the way of plot, just banter and smut.

”Well that could have gone a lot worse, I think.” 

The Doctor managed to sound remarkably chipper considering his suit was still smoking and he was helping a busted up River across the TARDIS threshold. 

“Yeah, not bad at all, if you discount that the Xarillians have a terrible case of roadrage,” River said through gritted teeth, hobbling like an old woman in her attempts to keep her wounded back still. 

“Yes, that was a bit of a hiccup,” he breezed, not yet picking up on the sarcasm in River’s voice. 

“Or the fact that you stole the crystal spheres of the Queen consort.” 

“I only borrowed them, I needed something to prop the door open,” he protested, but River could hear the frown in his voice even if she wasn’t looking at him. 

There was a beat as he deposited her at the console, leaving her to groan in relief when she braced herself against the warm metal. The TARDIS hummed in sympathy under her fingers. 

“I suppose my get away left something to be desired.” 

Despite her pain and annoyance, the contrition in his voice made River take pity on him and she let out an artful chuckle, only to immediately regret it, as the wounds shifted wetly on her back at the movement. He was at her side immediately, echoing the whimper she let out.

“But I suppose it could have gone a lot worse considering the gardens were full of flesh eating roses.” 

“See that’s what I meant,” the Doctor said, obviously grateful for the olive branch, and his hands were very gentle as he led her towards his study. 

”I should have seen it coming. The Xarillians are famous for their carnivorous gardening, but I was a bit distracted. Don’t know what came over me.” 

”Oh really?” 

He didn’t answer that, and if she hadn’t messed up her back so badly, she would have cast a flirtatious glance over her shoulder. As it was she had to settle for imagining him blushing, which wasn’t difficult considering how many time she had been responsible for that pretty, pink colour in his cheeks. 

River knew very well what had come over him. She had. Or in particular the sight of her in the gauzy, almost see through garb common amongst the local women. 

“I reckon I would feel more appreciative of their gardening skills if the roses hadn’t tried to munch on me.” 

“Fair point. Obviously they got good taste though.” 

“You did see how they gnawed on Captain Eggzert, right? Pot bellied, full of sucker scars. Not exactly the prettiest boy in the playground.” 

“Smelled nice though,” the Doctor deadpanned, startling a laugh out of her, then a wince at the jostle in her shoulders. 

The garb that had enticed the Doctor so much during the star fires earlier in the evening was hanging off of her in ribbons. It made getting rid of it a lot harder. There were far too many edges that kept getting caught against her still oozing wounds. 

“Sweetie can you help me with this?” 

His touch felt cool against her bloodied back, and he made a plaintive little noise in the back of his throat as he helped her get rid of the sodden fabric. For one gentle moment he spanned the width of her injuries with long bony fingers, but then he was off again, tearing through the TARDIS in search of a healing machine. 

The device he returned with was an ugly looking block of metal, but what it lacked for in appearance, it more than made up for in function. She’d tried rapid healing before, but never from an apparatus like it. Although the itchy relief of it got a little spoiled by the fact that the machine sighed as it healed her, in a way that sounded far too self satisfied. 

“There we go, all better,” his voice was soft, and when his fingers skirted across her back, River shivered for an entirely different reason. 

“No scarring then?” she asked, the smugly sighing machine from before all but forgotten. It had been a while since she’d gotten a rapid healing, and she had forgotten how responsive it made the nerve endings. 

“No, just normal River skin. Actually, your skin remarkably fine grained, anyone ever told you that?” 

That got a laugh out of her and the grin of it was still on her face when she turned around towards him. 

“Fine grained skin? No one’s told me that, no, not even you, Doctor.” 

“Well it is…” the last s trailed on like a hiss when he looked at her, and then added an ‘oh’ when he was done with that. “You do realise you’re naked right?” 

“Just the top half,” River said, laughter still in her voice as she got up to search for something to wear. 

There was a kimono thrown over the side of the Persian settee. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the Doctor trying not to look at her as she shrugged into it and wriggled out of her blood stained jodhpurs. His big-jawed face was once again delightfully pink under the messy mop of hair. 

“So what are you going to do with the crystal balls?”  
“I should probably put them back at some point. She did seem so very fond of them, and I don’t really need them for anything.” 

“Well they are pretty.” 

“Do you want them?” 

“Not much of a soothsayer in me, Doctor,” she reminded him as she made it back to the table, pretending not to see how he followed the movements of her fingers as she tied the kimono. 

“But they’re pretty as you say, could make a decent paperweight.” 

“I got a paperweight out of our last trip, darling. That was pretty.” 

“So are these, one can never have too many paperweights.” 

“Yes, I can see why you’d get that idea,” River quipped, letting her gaze wander over the many, many paperweights of all sizes, colours and materials scattered around in the study. The nearest one was shaped like a jaunty leprechaun. 

Whatever he had intended to say in response was cut short, when she ran a hand through her hair, and sent residual dust from the star fires showering from her hair. 

“River, you’ve got starlight in your hair.” 

Anyone else and it would have been the cheesiest of pickup lines, but the Doctor’s eyes were too earnest when he looked at her, the fingers that twisted her curls around them too gentle, and damn him if it didn’t work to spectacular effect. The sudden burst of arousal was so intense; she could feel her cheeks go scalding hot. 

Worst part of it was he looked far too innocent – he obviously had no idea what he was doing to her. 

“Just a bit of space dust,” she muttered and batted his hand away. 

He had been flirting so saucily with her back in Xarillia, but if it was that early days for him, she wasn’t about to jump him without any warning, no matter how much she wanted to. 

“I’m going to wash the starlight and blood of. Be a dear and put the kettle on.”

Distracted she did her best not to stumble when she went in search of the bathroom, an outraged ‘can’t believe that worked, the little shit,’ muttered under her breath. 

A quick fiddle and a shower later – the water pressure felt beyond marvellous on her newly healed back – and she felt more composed. And relaxed enough that she dispensed with any more formal clothing, sticking with a pair of knickers and a dressing gown as she padded back to his study. 

When she returned, he’d obviously showered too – the tips of his floppy hair were still wet. His fresh shirt stretched across his shoulders as he bent over the spheres. The ticking and whirring of the countless thingamabobs on the shelves mingled with the soft, little thinking noises he let out as he poked and prodded the Xarillian artifacts. 

Being in a relationship with him could at times feel like dealing with a chronic case of whiplash. Especially when it came to their more amorous moments. 

He was still a blushing boy at the sight of a bit of naked skin now, but six months ago in her time line, she had run into him about a hundred years further into his. That version of him had barely bothered with any kind of verbal seduction, before he had tumbled her onto their bed and licked her nipples until she saw stars. 

Of course, he’d been more than a little verbal when she’d gotten on top of him and his mouth was free to talk again. 

River felt the flush come back in her cheeks and gave a deep inward sigh. 

There was something to be said for the variation in their courtship when their lives came together at odd moments in time. It made desiring him a lot more difficult though. 

“I think we have to wait on returning these to Queen Galiryse, River.” 

“Oh?” she tried feigning interest as she walked closer, picking up her mug of tea on the way. It was made the way she liked, not like the overly sugary poison he favoured, and she smiled into her mug. Progress was incremental, but it did happen. 

“Yes. I don’t think they’re just baubles. I think they’re keys.” 

“Really?” River moved in closer, no longer faking her interest 

“Look at those grooves. Looks like lock markings to me.”

Bending down to look at them, she felt his gaze on the curve of her neck, intense enough that she had to suppress a shiver. 

“I think you’re right. But what do you think it unlocks?” 

The Doctor didn’t answer immediately, and River had to glance back at him to find out why. His gaze had dropped to her chest where her dressing gown apparently had trouble staying in place and had opened up to reveal a big swatch of skin between her breasts. 

All of her sensory focus shifted sharply to her front and her breath hitched as her nipples start to harden. 

“Oh,” his voice was so breathy, it was hardly a noise at all. 

River recognised the look on his face easily enough. Intense interest and embarrassment all at once. She knew what usually came after it. So when he reached up to tug helplessly on one errant curl, she let her lips drop to his to speed things along. 

The startled squeak he let out almost derailed her before she had even begun, making her grin far too wide. 

Thankfully he was, as always, quick on the uptake, and abandoning the lone curl, he made a grab for her, cradling her face in his hands as he deepened the kiss and swallowed her giggles. He felt like hers then. Her Doctor. 

“Well hello there, Sweetie,” she cooed when they broke apart. 

“Right, yes. I think I’m starting to get a hang on this.” 

His gaze dropped again, and the flush in his face deepened, extending down his neck – from previous experience she knew it would extend further than that too – and looked down to see what was happening.

The dressing gown had failed entirely and was yawing open, her left breast on full display. 

He looked spooked, but the interest on his face was even more intense than it had been earlier. So slowly, giving him time to scramble away if he wanted, River shimmied her shoulders, exposing the other one as well. 

Rather than going straight for her tits, his shaking fingers lifted to tip-toe up between them instead, chasing the flush in her skin. 

“You have very nice breasts, River. I mean, as far as breasts go. You know, I met a Vorunian woman once with thirteen teats.” 

“If that’s what you like, you’ll find me lacking in volume. You’ve only got two hands though, thirteen would seem a bit greedy,” she quipped, lips twitching at his lack of filter. 

“No!” he gulped, as if suddenly realising how poorly a route he was going by. “Well, I mean yes, I only have two hands, but I much prefer yours. Your breasts that is. Though the other parts of you are very nice as well.” 

“Then you’d better start touching them, don’t you think?” She breezed, not quite able to keep the frustration out of her voice. Her nipples were starting to ache, and she wanted his mouth on her, or at least his hands. 

She got her wish – both of them - he’d barely brushed his fingers over her nipples, before his mouth followed. His lips and rasp of his tongue tugged on nerves that seemed to mainline right to her cunt, and the whimper she let out in response sounded much too loud in the whirring, quiet of the study. 

It was distracting enough that she didn’t pay attention to where his hand was headed before his palm was cupping her crotch. The pressure made her hips twitch, and she was already soaking through her knickers. 

His groan buzzed against her flesh, before his fingers inched inside. He was shaking like a leaf, and he fumbled at her for an almost embarrassingly long time, before his fingertips slotted into place against her clit. 

His hesitation was like a douse of cold water on her face, a stark reminder of his lack of experience, or at least his lack of any recent practise. 

“Doctor?”

He seemed in no mood to abandon his task though, only intensifying the pressure of his fingers and the force of his mouth, making her quiver. Finally grabbing hold of his hair, River had to drag his mouth off of her with a sound so wet and popping, it was all she could do not to laugh. 

He looked indignant to be interrupted, but the effect was really rather spoiled by how red and swollen his lips had become. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Have we done this before, you and I.” 

“What? This specifically?” He seemed hard pressed to focus, especially when the air on her wet nipples made her entire body shiver. 

“Don’t be contrary, Sweetie, doesn’t suit you.” 

“You mean coitus?” 

River winced. Only he would use language like that with his hands down a girl’s pants.

“No, we haven’t,” and finally he seemed to pick up on her hesitation. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“Of course not, but perhaps we should slow down a bit. Don’t want to overwhelm you, Sweetie.” 

“I’m not overwhelmed,” he whinged, although the sudden flush on his face belied that. He looked almost alarmingly innocent. “It’s just… been a while.” 

“Right, well you wanna take your hand out of there?” she quizzed, nodding down towards her crotch. 

“But we’ve done this before, or are doing this, haven’t – aren’t we? You always look at me like you know what I look like without my clothes on.”

“You know I can’t answer that, sweetie,” she muttered, trying to act casual despite the fact that his entire hand was shoved down her knickers, and his knuckles were now pressed against her sensitive flesh in all sorts of interesting ways.

“Because I’m very much up for trying coitus,” and River had to bite her lip to keep all the innuendoising in, instead settling for “would you please stop calling it that.” 

That finally made him pull his hand out, and River blushed as she saw just how wet his fingers were. She was an absolute mess, and with a complete lack of grace she scrambled back against the desk till it dug into her arse. 

“I’m not a virgin, River, I’m just a bit out of practise when it comes to women’s…” 

He trailed off, and River rolled her eyes at how he could say coitus, but was apparently bashful saying cunt. 

Although, if he was using the academic vocabulary for shagging, he would probably end up saying vagina, and then she would end up laughing him right into his face. There was no way she wouldn’t, and at the moment she wasn’t sure the poor dear’s ego was up for that. 

Her lips twitched and she had to look down to avoid grinning outright. Turned out it was a good solution, because the sight of his trousers straining over the ridge of his cock was enough to cure her of that urge immediately. She remembered the look and feel of it too graphically. 

“Oh screw it.” River pulled him down by the scruff of his neck. 

She was so overeager, it took a second to line up right, the Doctor spluttering outraged against her, but then everything softened and slowed as hands and lips started working together. Heat buzzed in her skin everywhere her body was pressed against the scratchy tweed and crisp linen of his outfit. His warm lips were so persuasive that her toes curled into the rug. 

His success seemed to embolden him too, because when he reached into her knickers, it was with considerably more confidence than before. She tilted her hips, inviting him to hit her just right, and when he did, her moan shuddered against his mouth. 

Two fingers slipped inside the eager clench of her body, giving her something to rock onto. 

“Did I do that right, River?” he whispered when their lips broke apart to make room for her moans. 

Rather than bothering with an answer, River clenched one hand so hard in his shirt that she was all but strangling him with it, the other reaching down to help him into the proper rhythm. With him making soft, breathy noises against her temple and his slick fingers going to town on her, it all happened embarrassingly quickly after that. 

When she opened her eyes afterward, he looked happy more than everything else. Goofy even. 

“You weren’t joking about you being noisy were you?” 

River blushed despite herself, his innocence somehow made her feel more bashful as well. 

“Shut up,” and to her surprise he did just that, giving her the headspace to attack his clothes. 

The Doctor was still wrangled in his shirt, trousers tangled around his legs – River had lost patience too quickly – when she pushed him into the chair, eliciting an indignant squeak from him. The thump of his hearts was rapid under her hands as she spread them across his chest. 

“You sure you want this, sweetie?” She whispered, forcing herself to relax and ignore the hot weight of his cock against her inner thigh.

Everything in her body was screaming at her to start slamming down on him at full speed, but at his eager nod, she steeled herself and sunk down onto him as slowly as she could manage. The look on his face though – the way his lips parted and the flush in his cheeks deepened – was worth every frustration in the world. 

”How is that for you?” she tried to make it sound like a quip, but her voice was a great deal too shaky for her to deliver it with the same level of panache as she usually did. 

For a moment there was no answer, just a punched out panting against her neck, but then his fingers tightened on her hips with a muttered “coitus is fabulous.” 

Somehow hearing him use that word while he was inside of her, the throb of him resonating with her, made it sound significantly less dorky, and she chuckled. 

“Well, just you wait till I’ve had my mouth on you.” 

“Your mouth?” 

He frowned, moving a hand from her hip to her lips, dragging his fingers across them. They tasted like sex, and River let her tongue flicker out to get a proper taste of herself on his skin. His face lit up like a kid’s on Christmas morning. 

“I want to put my mouth on you too.” 

The implication of that admission somehow seemed far more obscene than the way his words made her clench around his cock so hard it felt like she could come again right then and there. His head fell back against the backrest with a desperate groan, baring the smooth column of his throat to her lips and teeth. 

It was a thrilling thing, holding the reins so completely. His older self was never this passive, unless that was part of their games, of course. The way the Doctor looked at her now, like she was hanging the stars as she was fucking herself onto his cock, felt like a proper debauchment. 

And he was loud. 

The groans and whimpers spilled out of him like music, far more freely than they usually did later in his timestream when he would bite his lip to hear her moans. The more noise he made, the slicker River became, and the wetter she was, the more desperate the Doctor became – hanging on for dear life as she rocked in his lap. 

Alongside the groans came the babbling, too nonsensical for her to catch much of it, except a few choice words praising how soft and wet she was. But when she made a particularly fanciful twist of her hips – one that the young version of him seemed to enjoy just as much as his older self – he suddenly looked up, eyes heavy lidded. 

“I like being close to you, River,” he gasped, mouth warm and desperate as he surged up to kiss her again. 

As far as dirty talk went it was fairly innocent, but said like that, his voice sex slurred and his hips stuttering under her in the particular way that told her he was just about ready to pop, it seemed ike the most obscene promise in the world. 

“Stop.” 

There was a plaintive little noise tagged onto his breathing at her command, but he nonetheless followed it, jerking to a halt, as River reached between them to urge herself the last bit of the way. 

The competitive, older version of him would have batted her hand away, but this young, the Doctor dipped his head, running his tongue over her nipples as her fingers slipped through the mess they’d made, moans catching with pleasure. 

As soon as she started to clench down on his cock, the Doctor snarled, fingers biting into her thigh and her shoulder as he snapped his hips up to meet the quake in her body. She was half delirious with orgasm, but had enough presence of mind to grab onto his face. 

“I want to see your face when you come, sweetie.” 

She didn’t have to wait long, his features punch drunk and lashes fluttering when he came three panicked thrusts later. After having been without it for so long, the sight was enough to make her chuckle weakly with relief before catching his warm mouth in a sloppy, affectionate kiss. 

Carefully she shifted off of him, and urged him down onto the plush rug on the floor with her. He went willingly, and helped her get rid of his half undone clothes. 

River had to bite back giggles – he was downright docile in a way she hadn’t seen before. Obviously it took less to impress him this young, and for the first time in months there was no suspicion in his eyes when he looked at her. 

Rather his eyes were gentle – old and kind – when she tangled her legs with his, his fingers coming up to touch the edge of her smile as hers dropped to his chest to soothe the still rapid thump of his hearts. 

“So how long has it been since you did this last?” 

He shrugged as well as he could tangled up with her, reaching out to tug at her hair – which was no doubt even frizzier than before. 

“Not quite sure, the centuries kind of blur into each other.”

“But you’ve not shagged anyone in this body?” She quizzed, getting up onto her elbow to look down at him with a saucy grin on her face. 

“Just you.” 

“How exciting, I got to break you in.” 

“Yes, I suppose you could put it that way.”

His voice was so very soft, sweet even, and her grin widened, then dropped as he slipped a hand between her legs, fingers gentle between the still swollen lips of her cunt. 

“Think you have another one in you?” he asked even though he’d already begun sliding down her body, lips tracing over the curve of her breasts, the rise and fall of her stomach and then the slick skin of her inner thighs. 

“I think I can manage.” 

It was a while before he had his mouth free to speak again, and by then River was loose limbed and gasping, belly serving as a pillow for his head. Stretching her hands over her head, River lifted her gaze to the skylights, watching the play of starlight through the glass, as she threaded her fingers through his sweat damp hair.

“River?” 

“Hmm?” she sighed inwardly, so much for the afterglow. 

There was no stopping that mouth or that brain, not even overworked ones like his. 

“You want to find out what Queen Galiryse’s spheres unlock.”

“You know I do.” 

“Excellent. If you find a fresh pair of knickers, I’ll start the old girl up.”

River grinned, eyeing his arse as he got to his feet. She had been so busy with everything else that she hadn’t gotten the chance to have the pleasure of simply looking. He always looked so reedy in his tweed and too short trousers, but naked, it was easy to see the strength in his strong spine and broad shoulders. 

“Not to be a spoilsport, Doctor, but you might consider at least a pair of pants too. Your bottom is much too diverting.”

“Well, I suppose that would be one way to create a distraction for the guards,” he deadpanned, some of the bashfulness apparently gone along with his clothes.

“That I would have to see,” River said, finally getting to her feet and almost immediately finding herself caught up in his arms again, the Doctor kissing her soundly. 

“Although that,” she said as he stopped, reaching down to wrap her hand around his cock, still standing to attention after his trip between her thighs. “Might work even better.” 

His eyes had fluttered closed, and his lips parted breathlessly rather than answering. 

“But perhaps I should help you out with that before we leave instead?” 

“Well alright then. I suppose we can wait a little while longer,” he said, pulling River in for another kiss before he let her drop to her knees in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unseemingowl). Feel free to come and say hi :)


End file.
